Dare Time with Nightmare!
by NightmareFlames
Summary: Is that screams I hear? Yes, It is! That means horror! And thus Dares! Dare the characters of Danny Phantom! There are no limits!
1. Send me your Dares!

Nightmare: Helloooo, readers!

It is time to dare!

Danny: Excuse me?

Tucker: Did she just say dare?

Sam: Oh, no.

Nightmare: What's wrong?

All three: Nothin.

Nightmare: Good!

Clockwork: Danny! Someone has altered the present and prevented my foresight!

Danny: Is it her? * points to Nightmare*

Clockwork: ...yes...And Danny?

Danny: Yea?

Clockwork: We are all doomed.

Nightmare: Really? That is soo cool! Who is it?

Sam: ...

Tucker: Can I leave? *sweatdrops*

Nightmare: Sure! But remember no one is safe from the dares! And there are no limits. *evil laugh*

Dan: I'm free! *evil laugh*

Nightmare: Perrrfect~

Danny: They sound sooo similar...*O.O*

Dan: Oh Crud! *grabs Clockwork's cloak* Put me back in! Put me back in!

Clockwork: Put me down, Dan. And if I have to deal with her, you do to.

Dan: Nooooo!

Clockwork: Sorry Danny. I have to go and discipline Dan.

Dan: With whips and chains?

Clockwork: *smirks* Maybe if you are a good boy~

Dan: ... *O.O* It was a joke...

Danny: Eww...

Sam: Wow...

Tucker: ...

Nightmare: That. Is. So. _HOT_!

* * *

**This torture of Characters is inspired by War Dragon 909!**

**Check her out! **

**And I do not own the characters. Just my imagination. Though I wish I did...**

**Dont be shy! Send me your Dares! No limits!**


	2. For the Pervs

Nightmare: I am Back!

Dan: Crud...

Nightmare: What did you say?

Dan: Ummm... The first dare from Darkness says all DP girls except the Lunchlady have to tell everyone what color your bra and underwear are, including bra size.

Tucker: I like this one.

Sam: *hits Tuckers head with the inti-creep stick* Pervert!

Nightmare: And~

Sam: Black and Purple on both with size B cups. I do hate you all.

Danny: ... *nosebleed*

Sam: Danny... You are DEAD.

Danny: I know. *runs away*

Sam: *Chases.*

Paulina: Pink! And size C! Hear that Inviso-bill!

Danny: *sweatdrops. O.O*

Sam:* Glares*

Dani: Green. And size AA...

Spectra: Red. And size D.* smirk*

Ember: Black pelts. Size B. What?! Skulker is a hunter.

Skulker: And the greatest-

Dan: Loser too.

Skulker: Why you-

Dan: Do I REALLY need to tell her about Skulltech?

Skulker: Ass...

Dan: *Smirk*

Jazz: *sigh* Blue. Size C.

Valerie: Red. Size C. *blush*

Nightmare: Now the next Dare from Darkness! Danny go pants Maddie!

Danny: What?!

Tucker: Oh man. *XD*

Vlad: Damn. I should have got that one...

Jazz: What?

Vlad: Nothin.

Danny: *Goes up behind Maddie.*

Maddie: Hi sweetie, Need anything?

Danny:...*Pants her*

Maddie: If you wanted to know anatomy, you could have asked.

Danny:... Sorry. I will ask next time...

Tucker: Next time? *laughs*

Danny: *Stomps over to Tucker and hits him in the head*

Dan: I LOVE pain...

Nightmare: Still got whip marks?

Dan: ... What?! No! Ewww! What is wrong with you!

Clockwork: We don't know.

Nightmare: EXCUSE ME!

Clockwork: There IS no excuse for you.

Nightmare: OK! *glomps him*

Clockwork: Ahhh! Get this crazy lady off of me!

Nightmare: Aww. He called me a lady!

Clockwork: Just go to the next dare already!

Nightmare: Ok! The next Dare is...drumroll please...Sam has to be Paulina's slave for the next 4 chapters!

Sam: *passes out*

Paulina: Yay! She can give me a manicure!

Danny: Sam! *runs over and glares* I hate you...

Dan: Oh look! He IS turning into me!

Clockwork and Danny: ...

Tucker: Oh look at the next one!

Dani: Aww man...

Nightmare: Yep! Dani you have to wear diapers for the next 6 chapters! *hands diapers over*

Dani: *puts on a diaper* I dislike this soooo much...

Nightmare: Next dare! Tell it Whip-cream!

Dan: I didn't get whipped!

Nightmare: Sure~ you didn't~

Dan: I hate you.

Nightmare: I love you too~And TELL it!

Dan: *sweatdrops* Ok... Danny and Sam have to adopt Dani and take turns changing her diapers. And describe what was put in there.

Danny: What?!

Nightmare: Yep... And make sure you tell Sam when she wakes up~

Danny: *Glares* Fine.

Nightmare: Now Jazz give Sam a hanging wedgie!

Sam: Wha?

Danny: Sam! Your ok!

Sam: Yeah... I had the strangest dream...

Danny: I wasn't a dream...

Sam: Dammit!

Jazz: Sam...

Sam: Yesss. *grits teeth*

Jazz: *bites lip and walks behind Sam*

Sam: What are you doing?

Dan: *chuckles*

Jazz: *grabs Sam's underwear and lifts her up* Sorry...

Sam: Owwww! Jazz!

Jazz: It was a Dare!

Sam: *glares at Nightmare* I hate you...

Nightmare: Guess what! Jazz is getting Married!

Jazz: WHAT?!

Nightmare: Yep! The dare from FruitLoopHater says...I dare jazz to go on a date, get married to and

have kids with my Oc Kameron Anderson

name:Kameron Anderson

age:18

appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, tanned, 6ft5,and wears a ghostbusters shirt

and blue jeans

personallity: same as Jazz's.

Jazz: Maybe it won't be so bad...

Clockwork: It will be ok...trust me...

Dan: I thought Nightmare was blocking your foresight?

Jazz:...

Clockwork: Way to cheer a girl up, Dan.

Dan: My pleasure!

Nightmare: Now the next dare! I dare Valerie to destroy all her weapons

and say she worships the air Danny Phantom floats in and make a love shrine to Danny Phantom!

Valerie: I hate you...

Nightmare: And...

Valerie: *destroys all her weapons*

I worship the air Danny Phantom floats in! *makes a love shrine in her locker to him*

Nightmare: Now wasn't that easy!

Valerie: No...

Nightmare: Spoil sport... Next dare!

Maddie do all of Danny's homework from now until he graduates from collage!

Maddie: What?!

Nightmare: I said, MADDIE DO ALL OF DANNY'S HOMEWORK FROM NOW UNTIL HE GRADUATES FROM COLLAGE!

Maddie: ... Fine...

Danny: YES! I LOVE the FruitLoopHater!

Nightmare: Dani say how is your diaper?

Dani:...Icky...

Sam: Danny goes first!

Danny: ...Fine...*changes diaper* And we have a pee pee!

Dani: *Slaps Danny*

Danny: Owww...

Dan: Oh look at the next one!

Sam, Paulina, and Valerie get naked and have Danny Fenton decide who looks better! Wow! These people are perverts!

Nightmare: Hey! Anything goes!

Valerie: I HATE you!

Paulina: Ok!

Sam: Slut...

Paulina: What does that mean miss Slave?

Sam: Pretty. It means pretty.

Dan: Pretty slutty...

Paulina: Thank you, cutie!

Dan: Why thank y-

Clockwork: *slaps the back of Dan's head* Dan, behave yourself.

Dan: Fine...

Nightmare: Get naked everyone!

*Sam, Paulina, and Valerie gets naked*

Danny: *nosebleed*

Dan: Hubba Hubba!

Tucker: *faints*

Clockwork: *glares at Dan*

Nightmare: Looks like someone's jealous~ And Danny who looks best?

Danny: Sam... *foams out the mouth and faints*

Sam: *blushes*

Paulina: Arrgghhh! I AM THE HOTTEST!

Valerie: ... Can I put my clothes back on?

Nightmare: Of coarse not! Do a little dance first and don't pick up the soap!

Valerie: ...

Sam: I'll go change Dani's diaper...

Tucker: Am I dreaming?

Dan: Nope! Hot chicks are naked and dancing!

Clockwork: Try not to faint again, Tucker...

Tucker: How... *faints again*

Sam: It was a poo...

Nightmare: Well 'till next time, my lovely readers! And don't be afraid to Dare!

Clockwork: Please save us...

Nightmare: Shut up, and pick up the soap, slut.

Clockwork:...Help...

* * *

**Review your dares! **


	3. I get dared!

Nightmare: Guess who?

Paulina: Inviso-bill?

Nightmare: EWWW! KILL IT! KILL IT! *bashes Paulina with a shovel*

Sam: Yes! First sensible thing she has done!

Nightmare: First dare! danny phentom dares Dan to float in the air and yell to everybody he is a

crazy, alone fruitloop!

Dan: What?!

Danny: Ha!

Tucker: Trolled dude.

Sam: *smirk* Would you like some milk with that?

Dan: I hate you...

Nightmare: And~

Dan: *flys up high* I AM A FUCKING CRAZY, ALONE FRUITLOOP! AND I HATE NIGHTMARE!

Nightmare: *flys up high* I AM A FUCKING CRAZY AWESOME ! AND I LOVE YOU TOO DAN!

Tucker:... Did she say Crazy?

Sam: ...Wow... She MUST'VE been dropped on her head as a child.

Nightmare: I heard that! *loads a banana bazooka*

Sam: *sweatdrops* A freaking-banana-freaking bazooka?!

Nightmare: No... A banana bazooka... Do I need to spell it out? B-A-N-A-N-A B-A-

Box Ghost: BEWARE! FOR I AM THE CARDBOARD CAPER OF DO-

Nightmare: *shoots Box Ghost with the Banana Bazooka* On to the next Dare! James Phantom dares Dani to wear the most girlish outfit I can find!

Dani: Shit...

Nightmare: Oh Noes! The ety Wity baby cursed! Bad baby!

Dani: *glares*

Danny: You just got told!

Dani: *smiles Dan like* Daddy~ I think I made a stinky...

Danny:...

Dani: *beams*

Danny: And we have poo poo...

Nightmare: Ok... Now here...*hands Dani a girl a cute, little, pink chibi outfit.

Dani: ... I guess it isn't that bad...*puts on outfit*

Tucker:*wolf whistle*

Paulina: Only wolf whistle for me you idiot!

Nightmare: The next dare is...Paulina has to kiss Sam for 5 minutes!

Paulina: What?! Bu-but she is unpopular, and not the Ghost-Boy!

Sam: *sigh* Just get it over with.

Dan: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Clockwork: ...Pervert...

Dan: Thanks! Kesha!

Clockwork: ...

Paulina: *kisses Sam*

Sam: *kisses back ferociously*

Danny: ...

Tucker: ...

Dan: *nosebleed*

Clockwork: *facepalm* So it's THAT future...

Danny: What future?

Clockwork: Can't tell.

Dan: I thought you couldn't see?

Clockwork: ...it's kinda hard...to get certain images out of a head.

Danny: ...

Nightmare: 5 minutes are up girls! Stop Sucking face! And on to the next dare! Sam... Beg Paulina to let you in the A-list and say she's the prettiest girl you've ever seen and that you wish you were her!

Sam: WHAT?! I already kissed her, what more do you want!

Dan: You REALLY kissed her...

Sam: IT WAS TO SATISFY THE NEEDS OF PERVE-

Nightmare: *shoots Sam with the banana bazooka* Hasta Lavesta Baby!

Dani: I made a pee pee...

Sam: ... *changes Dani*

Nightmare: Well?

Sam: Paulina let me in the A-list and your the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I wish I was you!

Paulina: NOOO! Icky Goth girl slave get away! Eeek!

Sam: ...

Kempler: Will you be m-

Nightmare: SHUT THE HELL UP! THERE IS NOT A CHANCE IN MOTHER FUCKIN HELL THAT I WILL EVER BE YOUR FRIEND!

Kempler: ... *runs away sobbing*

Dan: I am starting to like her more and more...

Nightmare: Careful Whip-cream! Kesha will get jealous!

Clockwork and Dan: ... Don't call me that!

Nightmare: Next dare! Valerie french kiss Danny Phantom!

Valerie: ...Fuck it! *kisses Danny Phantom*

Danny Phantom: ...

Nightmare: Next one is...Ember wear a tutu and dance for everyone!

Ember: ...ok. *puts on a black swan tutu an dances*

Clockwork: Bravo, very elegant!

Dan: Shut up, ya gearface!

Clockwork: Whipped-cream...

Nightmare: Bravo! The next one now!

Dan: petitprincess says...I dare Dan to make out with Danny for a minute or two, and as reward Spectra can give him a lap dance or something. Also, I dare Tucker to get rid of his PDA for a whole month. FUCK THIS!

Danny: ...

Tucker: Get rid of my Jenny! Oh noes! *sobs*

Clockwork: Just make out with him or I will make your nickname come true.

Dan: *grabs Danny so quick in a kiss he invented a new ghost power*

Sam: *O.O* Not sure if this is hot or not...

Nightmare: Of coarse it is HOT! *squeals*

Spectra: *walks in and gives Dan a lap dance*

Dan: Oh yeah, Baby!

Clockwork: ...

Tucker: *still sobbing*

Paulina: Hey loser slave! Manicure my nails!

Sam: Sure, Slut!

Paulina: Thank you!

Nightmare: Next Dare!

Dan and Danny: ...

Nightmare: Another one from petitprincess I dare Vlad and Danny to read a dirty Pompous Pep story! *squeals and opens a story*

Vlad and Danny: *reads with Dan lurking behind them*

Vlad: What?! I am NOT! I repeat not in LOVE with him!

Danny: *twitches*

Dan: And THAT is how I am born!

Danny: *Passes out*

Vlad: *goes to the bathroom to jack-off to a picture of Maddie*

Nightmare: Next Dare!

Sam: hichilove25 Dares Dan and Vlad to strip to their boxers. And also dares Sam not

only to kiss Danny but also Dan.

Vlad : Fine...*rips of pants*

Dan: *Strips to his boxers and does Gangnam Style*

Clockwork: Ducky's Vlad?

Vlad: *flips Clockwork off*

Clockwork: Your Welcome!

Sam: *Kisses Danny and then kisses Dan*

Nightmare: That was easy... Next dare Tucker!

Tucker: *sobs* Gamelycan said Dani has to possess Sam and kiss Clockwork.

Nightmare this next one is for you, seeing as you said NO ONE is free from the dares, you have to be nice until the next chapter, and no you can not wait for the end of the chapter to read it.

Now for Tucker, you have to kiss Star while groping her butt. Afterwards Star has to be held 'bride style' by you for 2 chapters. You have to do all of this WITHOUT getting aroused, if you do she gets to kick you anywhere except the

groin 10 times.

Dani: *posses Sam*

"Sam": Hey Clockwork! *grabs and kisses him*

Clockwork: ...Really?

Dani: *phases out of Sam's body* Yep!

Nightmare: ... I didn't mean ME! But oh well... Hi, I love you, Dan! *hugs Dan in a bone crushing way*

Dan: ...Help...

Clockwork: Thank goodness!

Tucker: *Kisses Star and grops her butt then puts ice down his pants and picks her up bridal style* I Love this!

Star: ...

Nightmare: And the next Dare is from LaRousso Y Corazon, Danny has to kiss Sam, Valerie and Paulina and tell who is the best kisser. Another one is Tucker to call Sam 'Samantha' and last but

not least dare Danny to play 7 minutes in heaven with Sam! Wow! Such spectacular dares!

Danny: *Danny kisses Sam, Valerie and Paulina* Paulina

Paulina: Yay!

Valerie: ...*walks off*

Sam: Only because your a Slut!

Paulina: Thank you!

Tucker: You go Samantha!

Sam: *glares at Danny and Tucker as they run away*

Danny: *walks into closet with Sam*

(7 minutes later...)

Vlad: *Opens closet to find Sam strangling Danny*

Nightmare: No comment...

Dan: Agreed.

Nightmare: The next dare is from DeathWillNotComeQuickly and this person says

Hahaha! I dare Danny to become insane and kill Dani. He also must be insane and murderous for the rest of the story! I think I will just make it till the rest of next Chapter...just to be nice...

Danny:*becomes insane and kills Dani by gutting and skinning her*

Skulker: Just as good as me!

Tucker: *O.O*

Clockwork: Don't worry. She'll be back next Chapter.

Sam: Ok...*steps away from Danny*

Dan: Holy Cow! I LOVE you! *picks up Danny and swishes him*

Clockwork: ...Ok...Till next time...

* * *

**Hello my Readers! Sorry but the new limit of Dares is three per review and no cross-overs... And no Dare is longer than two chapters now. I'm sorry but I can't handle all this. I really am surprised you like this so much! I love you guys!**


End file.
